


Golden Boy

by katfish



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Golden Boy Gavin, M/M, fairy tale AU, had to write this for creative writing class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: After just recently moving to the kingdom of Los Santos, Jeremy finds himself with an order from the king. Armed with nothing more than his aviators and cowboy hat.





	

Once upon a time there was a man who lived in the kingdom of Los Santos. This man was named Jeremy and he always wore a tan cowboy hat, sunglasses, an orange shirt, a purple jacket, a pair of pants that were a different shade of orange, and a pair of black gloves. One day he was walking through the kingdom when he saw a poster stuck to the notice board that reads “Knight needed! The king’s son has gone missing! They will be rewarded greatly!” Jeremy was new to the kingdom but he was well aware that the king had a reputation for being a drunk and not very well liked. He did need the money, though, so he took down the paper and went to the castle.

Jeremy walked into the castle and entered a giant room with stained glass windows and a gold throne. Sat up on throne was dark haired, heavily tattooed man with a mustache. The man had a crown that was crookedly placed atop his head. Jeremy cautiously approached the king, as he walked closer he saw a wooden table littered with empty whiskey bottles. Jeremy’s gaze was drawn away from the table when the king spoke with a slight slur. “Who are you and why are you here?” Jeremy held up the piece of paper and answered the king “My name is Jeremy and I’m here to save the prince from something that’s hopefully not a dragon.” The king laughed and spoke again ”Well since all the knights probably hate me also you’re the only person who's shown up in three days, so that makes you my best bet. He was last seen in the East Woods.” Jeremy walked away shouting “Thank you.” over his shoulder.  


As Jeremy walked out of the kingdom he made his way towards the forest where the smell of pine filled the air. As he kept walking the bright blue sky turned to a dark gray and the white puffy clouds were replaced with twinkling stars. All of a sudden the crashing realization of how under prepared for this trip he was, he didn’t have any sort of weapon or shield. Also, he was starving, and luckily he saw a small cabin way off in the distance. He began to run which seemed like a good idea until he realized how far the cabin actually was.

When Jeremy finally got there he was out of breath. Leaning on the door for support he knocked on the door and when it opened a tall stocky man with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail who looked about five or six years older than Jeremy than the man answered. “Can I help you with anything?” his voice low and somewhat unsettling. But, Jeremy was starving and if this guy was gonna murder him he would at least hope he had the decency to feed him. “Prince…Gone…Quest…So…Hungry.” Jeremy said in between breaths. The man moved aside and led him inside to a table with a bowl full of soup on it. He moved the bowl closer to Jeremy and walked into the kitchen to grab another bowl, filled it with soup, and started talking “Lucky you caught me while I’m actually here. What’s your name and what brings to this neck of the woods literally?” He laughed lightly at his own corny joke. “Jeremy and I could ask you the same thing,” he responded while shoveling another spoonful of soup into his mouth. “Ryan. I’m not here often but I usually only use this place as a hideout.” 

Ryan sat down in the chair across from Jeremy patiently waiting for him to tell his tale. Jeremy pulled out the wanted poster with the prince’s face, pushed it towards Ryan, and started talking “The prince has been missing for at least three days and no one has shown up to help the king. Plus, he’s offering good pay and I could really use the money. So my idiot self-decided to go into the woods without any sort of weapon or protection to save him from god knows where.” Ryan picked up the paper and looked closer at the black and white picture “Ah, the golden boy prince raised by one of the continent’s most feared kings and his queen who might be even more vicious than him.” Ryan let out a hearty laugh but Jeremy was unsure why “I wouldn’t be surprised if that boy got himself kidnapped again. He really knows how to piss off people in just the right ways.” he continued.  


Ryan stood up and collected both of the bowls and went back into the kitchen allowing Jeremy to look at his surroundings. He walked over to a bookcase filled with everything from the classics to sappy romance novels. Next to the bookcase was a small table with a pair of thin wire-framed glasses and a mug with a cow print pattern on it. “Hey” the sudden low voice of the taller man startled Jeremy and he quickly turned around “It’s getting quite late and I’ve got an extra room for you to spend the night in.” Ryan said while leading Jeremy down the hall. “The bathroom is also right across from your door if you would like a shower either now or tomorrow morning.” Jeremy quickly said thanks as Ryan went into another room. He stepped inside his room and there was a spare shirt and sweatpants neatly folded on the bed. 

Jeremy woke up just as the sun was beginning to rise and knocked on the bathroom door across the hall to make sure Ryan wasn’t in there. When he didn’t hear anything back Jeremy went in, took off the oversized clothes and hopped in the shower. After getting out he changed back into his old clothes and headed towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, he found Ryan at the stove making breakfast. “It’s almost done take a seat.” He spoke without turning around. Jeremy plopped into the chair and Ryan came to the table with two omelettes. The two sat in silence as they ate and it wasn’t until the both of them finished eating Ryan finally spoke up saying “There’s an abandoned castle that’s not too far from here just past the mountains. Whatever took the prince most likely took him there.” The taller of the two stood up causing the other to follow him to the sink to put their plates away. 

Jeremy turned to Ryan and began to thank him for the meals and letting him crash in the spare room. But, halfway through his thank-yous and goodbyes Ryan interrupted him and asked him to follow. He was led to a dark room that seemed just like a normal room until the lights flickered on and a wall displaying a vast collection of knives. Which was a sight that was quite alarming to Jeremy. He realized he was just staring blankly and looked up at Ryan who was holding a rather large hunting knife. “Here, gotta have something to defend yourself with.” He handed him the knife and gave him a hefty pat on the back.

They both walked out of the room and with one final set of thank you and goodbye Jeremy left and continued his walk through the forest. Just as the time of day reached noon, He came across the mountains and saw the abandoned castle out in the distance. On a downside, he saw something that made him hold a hand to cover his mouth in pure shock. Sitting on the castle was a green dragon! “Of all things it had to be a dragon, why is it always a dragon!” he thought to himself. Taking a deep sigh he traversed through the mountains which were actually easier than it looked. 

When Jeremy got to the castle he saw that was still in tact really well except for it being covered in vines and even though it is being occupied by a dragon.He also noticed that there was a lit candle in the very top window of the castle. Jeremy sneaked in through a hole that probably used to be a doorway while trying not to be noticed by the dragon. Upon entering the inside was rather empty, the only thing that was left were the chandeliers hanging above a spiral staircase that never seemed to end. Jeremy sighed and started going up all the stairs.

After what seemed like ages of going upstairs he finally got to the top and a wall near him came crashing down. The dragon came in and approached Jeremy. Pulling out the hunting knife, Jeremy dug the knife right under its left eye. The dragon let out a painful cry allowing Jeremy to run past it and looked in all the rooms to try and find the prince. After looking into a few rooms he eventually found the right one. Jeremy ran in and approached the prince. He was pretty tan, blonde hair that even though hasn’t been washed in a while still shined, his face was covered in scratches and bruises, a shirt that was once clean and pressed has now been torn up and covered in blood, his hands were covered in golden rings, and had a gold chain wrapped around his neck.  


He looked Jeremy up and down before standing up and speaking “Are you supposed to be some kind of knight ?” Jeremy nodded his head and turning around every once and awhile to make sure the dragon stays down. “Dressed like that?! You’re not even wearing armor!” the prince said laughing. “Look I could just leave or feed you to the dragon. I did not walk up all those stairs just to be sassed by some privileged prick.” Jeremy snapped at him. “Sorry, Sorry my name is Gavin and I would love to be saved by you and your poor outfit choices.” Gavin replied smirking “Jeremy. Don’t make fun of the clothes. Also, we need to run now cause that dragon is super not dead!” They began to run as the dragon slowly got up and followed them. “You didn’t kill the dragon!” Gavin shouted, “Well do you want to take the knife and do you want to go up and fight the dragon!” Jeremy yelled back. 

The kept running down the stairs and exited the castle. As the two of them caught their breath Gavin took a quick liking to Jeremy and as they walked back to the kingdom Gavin filled the journey by asking hypothetical questions like “You get a million dollars but everything has an airbag on it. If you hit anything too hard the airbag will go off.” and learning about each other's lives. After days of walking, they finally arrived back at the kingdom.  


When they got back to the kingdom they went to the castle where the king and the queen were ecstatic to see Gavin once again. As promised Jeremy was paid and enjoying all the time he had spent with Gavin and also realizing that they were both a fan of the man the two decided to have a big wedding that everyone in the kingdom attended and the two of them lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> For my creative writing class, we had to create a modern fairy tale. So why not throw some of the Fake AH guys into that world. Hope you guys liked it (:


End file.
